This application requests partial funding for a FASEB Summer Research Conference on "Posttranscriptional Control of Gene Expression," to be held on July 16 to July 21, 2000 in Copper Mountain, Colorado. The conference is organized under the auspices of the Federation of American Societies for Experimental Biology (FASEB), and will bring together international scientists studying translation and mRNA decay, in both prokaryotic and eukaryotic cells. Of key interest to this meeting are exciting new observations focused at interface between translation and decay, and the mechanisms by which these two complicated processes are coordinated. The conference format consists of nine major sessions, five in the morning and four in the evening, spanning five days. Included is an afternoon poster session, as well as two afternoon round-table discussions devoted to issues related to disease, including cancer. Informal afternoon activities and mealtimes represent opportunities for interaction and discussion that might not occur during the more formal oral sessions, especially among junior and senior scientists. There will be approximately 45 invited lecturers, with another 10 selected from the applicants. Special attention will be given to new investigators, as well as women and minorities. Each speaker will be asked to integrate a brief overview with his or her most recent unpublished discoveries. Observations that identify unanswered or even controversial questions will be highly encouraged. Each session will close with a moderated discussion period. Similar meetings in this "series" have been held over the past decade, and interest has been very high. Given rapid developments in this important area, we expect the 2000 conference to foster further exchange, interaction and collaboration among investigators working at different levels in the field.